The Speed of Light
by Xelaric the Nobody
Summary: Lightfire, one of Starfire's cousins, has been experimented on by Blackfire and her followers. When she finally escapes Tamaran, she crash lands on Earth in search of her cousin, but she finds herself in Keystone City; the home of Kid Flash. She didn't mean to land there, but finds herself stuck with KF because Starfire and the Titans are in Tokyo. Will Kid Flash keep her safe?
1. Prologue

**Hello lovely people of the internet! I'm back with a brand new OC, and this time, she's with Kid Flash. I hope you guys like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

Footsteps drew nearer to the room she was hiding in. She cowered in the corner, praying that her cousin and her goons wouldn't find her. She heard voices just outside the door, and she curled into a ball.

Suddenly, the door was bust down and she could hear the voice more clearly; "—her out of here, and bring her to the lab."**  
**

That was the unmistakable voice of her wicked cousin. She pulled her knees in closer; she knew they would find her. She wasn't exactly in the greatest hiding spot, but she had other things to worry about.

"There!" her cousin called. She looked up, her legs turning to lead. She wanted to run, hide, call for help, but she was scared senseless. So, she did the only thing she could think of.

Her hands lit up green, and she aimed starbolt after starbolt at Blackfire. Her cousin only rolled her eyes as she dodged the pathetic attempt of an attack. The black-haired, Tamaranean ruler commanded her guards to seize the scared girl in front of her. She thrashed wildly as they carried her towards Blackfire. She was face to face with her malevolent cousin.

"Don't even try to escape the lab this time, Lightfire," Blackfire said with a sickeningly sweet voice. Lightfire wanted to scream. Blackfire had _killed_ Lightfire's parents in the very lab Blackfire was taking her to.

The black-haired ruler had made a deal with the ruler of another alien species; the other aliens wouldn't declare war on Tamaran if Blackfire tested an enhancement serum on her own kind. And she giddily agreed to the terms. Blackfire had first tested the serum on Lightfire's parents. They had changed into white attire instead of the usual purple that everyone wore. Lightfire was also forced to change. Her outfit was identical to her other cousin, Starfire's, except it was white and teal. Lightfire's parents were to be tested on first. They were strapped to tables, side by side. Her father flashed her a small smile, as if to say, "Everything is going to be fine."

But how wrong he was.

Lightfire had her hands and face pressed up against the glass that separated her from her parents. One of Blackfire's followers had held a syringe with a glowing teal substance. He first injected it into her father's bicep, and then her mother's. Almost immediately, their fiery red hair started to turn silvery white. Even through the glass, Lightfire could hear their agonized screams. Pounding on the glass, she watched her parents squirming on the tables. Suddenly, her mother stopped thrashing, only having muscle spasms every now and then. Her father stopped thrashing after a few moments as well, his leg jerking. Then both of them went limp.

Lightfire didn't want to hear what the follower that had injected them had to say. She wanted to get away from the lab, so she floated in the air, and flew away. Then, was when she hid.

The petite Tamaranean was yanked back to the present as Blackfire's goons strapped her down to a testing table. Lightfire tried to struggle out of the straps, but it was useless. The follower that had injected her parents stood before her with another syringe of the strange teal liquid. Lightfire panicked and wriggled more frantically. The Tamaranean with the syringe had an almost unreadable expression, but Lightfire thought regret sparked in his eyes.

"It's better if you stay still," he nearly whispered. He brought the syringe closer to her and it seemed to glow brighter in the dimly lit lab. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She knew she was going to die just like her parents.

The needle pinched her upper arm, and a burning pain spread through her body. Lightfire fought against the restraints, and to her surprise, one of the straps ripped apart. She opened her eyes, but she was blinded by a teal light. It slowly faded, and she lit up her hands to shoot starbolts. They weren't green though, they were teal as well. Lightfire finally broke free, and levitated towards the ceiling.

"Grab her!" she heard Blackfire shriek. Lightfire broke through the glass, and she streaked down the hallway in a flash of white and teal. The voices of her cousin and her followers faded, but quickly grew louder as they flew after her.

A hand wrapped around her ankle, and yanked her to the floor. With a yelp, she hit the ground.

"Bring her to my quarters. I want to keep an eye on her," Blackfire growled, and stalked off towards her room.

It took three guards to hold Lightfire steady, and they carried her behind Blackfire. She didn't try to fight back. What good would it do her? She wasn't strong enough to take on three full-grown Tamaranean men. She figured that Blackfire would keep her in custody for a while, until she decided what to do with her.

Not to her surprise, Lightfire was thrown into a small, closet-sized room. She hit the back wall and slid to the floor. The lock clicked. Lightfire brought herself to her feet and leaned against the door. She heard the voices of Blackfire and her guards outside. Soon enough, she was pounding her fists against the door.

"Blackfire?" she croaked. Lightfire almost recoiled from the sound of her own voice. "Blackfire! Let me out of here!" There was no response.

Lightfire sank to the floor, sobbing. The only light in the room was the sheer radiance of her now silver-white hair, and the light that emitted from the slit under the door. She wanted to escape, but she was scared to; she didn't want Blackfire to catch her again.

Lightfire buried her face in her arms and continued to sob. She didn't ask for this. She didn't ask for Blackfire to be related to her. And, she certainly didn't ask for her parents to die.

Suddenly, footsteps faded from the room, and the slit of light from under the door grew dark. Blackfire had just left. Lightfire shakily rose to her feet, and remained silent. She was going to escape. Lightfire waited a few minutes, just to be sure that everyone was cleared out.

Lightfire had a crazy idea; since the door was locked, she decided she would kick it down. She kind of doubted herself, because she knew she wasn't strong enough to kick a _person_ down. But Lightfire swore that the walls were closing in on her, at least, that's what it felt like. Lightfire kicked the door anyways, and to her surprise, it broke off its hinges easily. Lightfire's eyes widened in amazement. She gave her head a shake, and bolted out of her cousin's room. As soon as she was in the hallway, Lightfire glanced left and right. If she went to left, she would be heading to the armory storage. If she went right, she would be able to get out of the palace. Without hesitating, she bolted to the right.

Lightfire made it safely out of the palace, frantically looking all over the place for someone to help her. Thankfully, she caught sight of her friend, Flashfire. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was after her, and she glided towards Flashfire.

"Flashfire!" Lightfire called to him. "You must help—"

He whipped around to face her, his green eyes wide. "W-who are you? Wait..._Lightfire_?"

Lightfire nodded desperately. "Blackfire is after me. I fear that she will find me soon and lock me up again. Please, Flashfire, you must help me escape..."

He nodded and motioned to her to follow him. Flashfire lead her halfway around the palace (careful to look out for guards) and found themselves in front of what looked like a launching site for ships. Flashfire pointed across the yard to a small, spherical ship. He turned to look at Lightfire, and then nodded in the direction of the ship.

"That ship is your ticket out of here, Lightfire," Flashfire lowered his voice. "It is an escape pod. It will bring you to Earth."

Earth; the word echoed in Lightfire's head. Where had she heard such a term?

Then it hit her. Her other, much nicer, cousin had escaped to Earth a few months ago. Starfire had sent quite a few transmissions to her, to tell her all about the team of super teens that she worked with; the Teen Titans.

Lightfire looked from the escape pod, to Flashfire, and then back again. If she could make it to Earth and find Starfire, she could ask for the Titans' help.

Suddenly, hope and happiness shot through her system. She could bring Blackfire down from her dictatorship and live freely!

Lightfire quickly pecked Flashfire on the cheek and smiled at him. "Thank you for your help." She was about to bolt for the escape pod, when she remembered something. "And if anyone asks, you did _not_ see me."

Her friend gave a salute. "I hear you loud and clear, Lightfire. Good luck."

The altered Tamaranean silently glided towards the escape pod. She had to duck once or twice to avoid guards, but other than that, she had no problem getting to it. Lightfire slipped inside the contraption, and the door hissed to a close behind her. Inside, it was dark. She felt like she was locked in Blackfire's closet again, as if the walls were closing in on her.

Suddenly, the light came on, and before her was a control panel. Lights blinked and an array of buttons beckoned her command. There was a keyboard, and above it was a small plaque that read **SET COORDINATES **in her language.

Lightfire typed in "Earth; Jump City, California." Suddenly, Lightfire heard voices coming from outside. She started to panic, but then she heard voices in her head.

_How did she manage to get past us?_

_I swear, if she escapes us one more time—_

Lightfire clutched the sides of her head. Was she going mad? How come she could hear voices now, and not anytime before? Hands pounded against the metal exterior, and Lightfire backed against the far wall. The screen above the keyboard showed a diagram of another planet that must've been Earth. It seemed the system was locating San Francisco, but Lightfire needed to get out of there now. When the cursor was in the middle of a land mass, Lightfire slammed the **LAUNCH** button. She sure hoped that was where California was.

As the pod launched, Lightfire was thrown to the floor by the force of the movement. She brought herself to her feet, and saw that the vessel was gaining speed. Gripping the edges of the counter, she held on for dear life. This was just as scary as being strapped down to the lab table and being injected.

The pod was growing extremely hot all of a sudden, and she realized the exterior of the escape pod was catching fire. She must've been flying into the atmosphere of Earth.

The escape pod started creaking and groaning from the effort to keep together. Lightfire backed herself against the wall, trying to calm herself down. At least she was on her way to find help; maybe when she found the Titans, they could come to Tamaran and bring down Blackfire.

Lightfire started to slide forward, and she realized with a horrible knot in her stomach, that the escape pod was starting to turn over itself. A terrible thought surfaced in her mind; she was going to crash.

The pod was thrown over itself, and Lightfire felt the impact of solid ground. She was tossed all over the place as the pod tumbled on Earth's surface. She hit her head on something, as well as wrenching her arm. Blood trickled down her face. Lightfire was thrown to the floor of the pod as it finally stopped tumbling over itself. The lights went out and the screen went dark, so she once again was reminded of being trapped in Blackfire's room. Out of fear of being trapped in this contraption, Lightfire found the strength to stand up, and tear the door out of its frame. She pulled herself out of the escape pod and flopped onto the hard ground. She lay there on her back, staring up at the sky.

Lightfire reached her hand to her forehead, and looked at her hand; crimson blood covered her fingertips, and she felt nauseous at the sight of her own blood. Her hand fell to her side. The strength was draining out of her, Lightfire could feel it. And before she passed out, she saw the figure of a male standing over her.


	2. Chapter 1: Jinxed

Kid Flash sat in his base with his feet propped up on his desk. His head lolled to the side lazily, most likely from the lack of sleep he had experienced the past few days. Keystone City seemed to be crawling with villains and evil-doers. The red-headed speedster didn't seem to get a break. It would've been nice if another hero had decided to help him out.

The sky outside his window was a dark purple-black. Stars started to break through the inky surface of the night sky.

Kid Flash's blue eyes darted to a picture frame that sat a foot or so away from his propped up feet. A pang of uneasiness swept through him. Standing next to him in the picture frame was his first heartbreak, none other than Jinx herself.

The speedster brought his feet to the ground, and reached for the frame. The two of them looked so happy, and they _had_ been happy. Kid Flash didn't know where it went wrong. Actually, he did know where it went wrong. It felt like it had happened just yesterday. That day played out in his mind once more for the fiftieth time since then.

There he was, just minding his own business, when the crime signal went off from the computer in the main room. The speedster pulled his mask over his face, and quite literally, ran at the speed of sound to tell Jinx that there was trouble. However, Jinx had not been in her room when the door opened seconds after he stopped in front of it. Kid Flash peered inside her room for all but two seconds, and then sprinted out of his base. If Jinx wasn't ready to go, then he'd just leave without her.

He followed the distress signal coming from his communicator, and eventually came to the site of the call. When Kid Flash turned the corner, no one was there, just a pretty messed up road. The speedster checked his communicator, but it had gone silent. The threat had left.

Kid Flash rubbed his chin in thought. Why would the threat suddenly disappear like that? He looked around in the debris-ridden street. Fissures ran up and down the abandoned road, and it looked as if the threat had thrown around some cars. Something in the middle of the road caught his eye and Kid Flash decided to get a closer look. He walked over to the site. There, carved into the middle of the road, was the unmistakable H.I.V.E. Academy symbol.

Before Kid Flash could process much, a nearby telephone pole crackled with pink electricity. His eyes widened; Kid Flash was starting to make sense of what was happening. Almost as soon as he put two and two together, another distress signal started to make his communicator beep. Kid Flash unclipped it from his waist, and his eyes narrowed.

This time, the signal was coming from his base.

Questions wouldn't stop asking themselves inside his head. _Why would she do this to me? Were these past few months a lie? Does Jinx even love me anymore? _Did_ she love me in the first place?_

Kid Flash hastily clipped his communicator back onto his waist and sprinted to his base. He skidded to a stop as he rounded the corner that sheltered his base. He stared in shock as he drank in the view; two of the front windows were shattered. Glass littered the asphalt in front of the base, and winked in the moonlight like fallen stars. A few small fires could be seen inside, along with the shadows of six figures; five of them, he could identify as males. The sixth figure, he knew right away, was Jinx.

Jinx emerged from the inner shadows, with a wide smirk plastered on her face. "Hello, Kid," was all she said when she saw him.

The red head was frozen in place. His whole body went rigid when he saw that look on the witch's face. Kid Flash clenched his fists; why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he stop her?

Another shadow emerged from the remnants of his base. Kid Flash recognized him as Gizmo. The scrawny villain held a few flash drives in each hand. Gizmo flashed a nasty smile at Kid Flash—who still stood frozen—and decided to indirectly throw an insult at him.

"Heh, looks like snot face fell for it!" Gizmo jeered, and then fixed his gaze on Kid Flash. "Have fun restoring these files and fixing up the place!"

The rest of the H.I.V.E Five came out of the ruined base. The guys decided to run off and protect Gizmo with the top secret files. Meanwhile, Jinx stood in her place, inspecting Kid Flash as if she had never seen him before this incident.

Finally, the speedster found his voice. "Jinx…why would you do this to me?" Kid Flash's voice cracked. "I thought that you…I thought that we—"

"You honestly thought I'd actually become a hero?" Jinx scowled. Her pink eyes rolled. "Get this through your head, Lover Boy; I. _Never_. Loved you."

She had hit him where it hurt most. It felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut and wasn't able to get on his feet again. He wanted this to be a dream; a horrible, terrible dream. Kid Flash couldn't stand the look in Jinx's eyes after she stung him with her words.

The pink haired witch opened her palms, and pink energy danced across them. The last thing the speedster remembered was the cruel smirk on Jinx's face as she hexed him. And his vision had gone black.

After he had come to, the sun was just rising. The fires had died out. Scorch marks were scored across the floor and the walls. Kid Flash sat up, and there was a pain in his chest; no, not a physical one. A wound that would take a _very _long time to heal. And that would be his broken heart.

Within a week or so, he had managed to get everything to the way it had been before the H.I.V.E had destroyed his base. Of course, he couldn't have _everything_, but it was close enough.

It was oddly quiet. Kid Flash often played loud music to drown out the silence. It just wasn't the same without Jinx.

The red headed speedster was yanked out of his flashback by something streaking across the purple-black night sky. It wasn't a shooting star, he was pretty sure of that; it was too big to be a star. It glinted silver in the pale light of the moon. Kid Flash walked over to the window to get a better look. The falling object looked suspiciously like a spacecraft of sorts. A loud crash signified the landing of the spacecraft. Without much of a thought, he opened the window and bolted for the crash site.

It wasn't very far from his base, even with his super speed. Kid Flash had to skid to a stop because he had almost passed it.

It turned out that Kid Flash had been right; the thing that crashed _was_ a spacecraft. It looked like an escape pod from a ship. The door looked as if it had been torn from its frame.

The most surprising thing about the scene though, was that there was a girl of about fourteen—or maybe fifteen—that was lying unconscious. Blood streaked the right side of her face, and she had some other cuts and bruises along her arms and legs. The strangest thing about her was that she had white hair that looked silver in the moonlight. Her skin was so pale that it seemed to glow. Kid Flash crouched beside her, took a glove off, and put two fingers to her neck to check her pulse. Her heartbeat pulsed from under her skin, and the speedster sighed in relief.

_I can't just leave her here, _he thought as he slipped his glove back on. _She's obviously hurt…maybe I can patch her up and when she wakes up, I'll ask her what happened._

Gently, Kid Flash picked the girl up in his arms. He wasn't sure what kind of a state she was in, so he didn't run back to his base like he normally would have. It wasn't that far of a walk anyways.

Kid Flash looked down at the girl in his arms. Even if she was unconscious, she looked upset by something. Maybe she was having a nightmare, or maybe it was from the pain she was enduring.

He looked up to find himself outside of his base. Instead of climbing back through his open window, Kid Flash walked over to the door on the other side. The red headed speedster gently set the girl down so that he could punch in the pass code. After the door hissed open, he picked her up again and carried her inside.

Once he was inside, Kid Flash walked into Jinx's old room, and set the white-haired girl on the bed. The light came on as soon as he walked in because there was a motion sensor. He took off his gloves and pulled his mask back so that he could see her injuries better. The gash in her head looked pretty bad, so Kid Flash decided to clean that up first. He walked out of the room and into the ops room. Underneath the desk below the monitors, was a first aid kit he kept just in case. Kid Flash grabbed the handle, dragged it over to himself, and made his way back to Jinx's old room.

Once he was back inside the room, he set the kit on the nightstand beside the bed. The speedster flipped the lid open and started to rummage through it. The girl stirred every once in a while, mumbling something inaudible. Kid Flash cleaned up the nasty cut near her hairline, and then carefully wrapped in it a bandage. The only other wound that looked like it hurt was one on her upper arm; it was swollen and bruised badly. He didn't want to take any chances, so he wrapped her arm in a bandage as well.

_Now that I think about it_, Kid Flash thought, as he stepped back to look at the girl. _She looks somewhat familiar…_

He narrowed his eyes at her. This girl looked like _someone _he had seen before; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly, a picture of a red-haired, orange-skinned, green-eyed alien popped into his mind.

_This girl couldn't possibly be Starfire_, the speedster bit his lip as he thought some more. _Maybe she's related to her in someway…?_

With that thought in mind, he left the white-haired girl in the room. Kid Flash went to his computer, hooked up his communicator to it, and made a video call to Robin. He had some questions for a certain red-head.


	3. Chapter 2: Language Barrier

**A/N: Sorry for a lack of an author's note last chapter, I just forgot to write one in, so whoops. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Lightfire.**_

* * *

Lightfire woke up with her head throbbing. Her eyes fluttered open, but she was very surprised to find that there was a roof over her head. The silver-haired alien sat up a bit too quickly, and the room spun before her eyes. She put a hand to her forehead and was once again surprised. The nasty gash on her head was wrapped in bandages.

Lightfire surveyed the room; it looked like a bedroom, with a closet just opposite from her. A nightstand stood beside the bed she was sitting on. The curtains on the window were drawn closed. A sliding door was on the wall to her right. She heard muffled footsteps behind it.

Panic rose in her chest. Had Blackfire followed her and captured her again? Would she be used as a weapon against her own people?

The silver-haired alien rose into the air and flew over to the sliding door. It slid open as soon as she approached it, and she zipped out of the room she had been in. Lightfire flew down a hallway, starting to panic even more.

A doorway opened up at the end of the hallway, and she flew towards it. The hallway opened up into a much larger room. Floor to ceiling windows took up one wall, and the opposite wall was full of monitors and computers. Sitting in front of the monitors was a red-headed male, who she thought was Starfire's younger brother at first glance. When she got a better look at him, she realized that the male was not Wildfire. The red-head was clad in yellow and red, and had cerulean blue eyes.

He got up from his chair, and looked at her. The red-head said something, but she couldn't understand him. Out of fear, Lightfire dove behind the couch in the center of the room. She thought she was safe, but when she turned to look over her shoulder, the red-head was standing there, looking down at her.

She screamed and scrambled to her feet. Lightfire took to the air again, well out of his reach. "G-get away from me!" Lightfire stammered. The red-head looked confused after the words left her lips. She realized that he couldn't understand her either.

The red-head looked up at her in the air. Lightfire heard a male voice in her head; the voice, she assumed, belonged to the red-head because she didn't understand a single word, but his lips didn't move.

_Could it be that I can read others' minds?_ Lightfire thought as he swiped at her foot in the air. The red-head sighed. The silver-haired alien flew over to the doorway, and landed lightly. Without hesitating, Lightfire ran down the hallway again. A blur of yellow and red caught her attention, and the blur materialized in front of her as the red-head. He held her wrists tightly, but not enough to hurt her. Lightfire struggled to get out of his grip. She screamed again. Her heart raced in her chest as she realized she wasn't going to get out of his grip. Her breath came in rapid gasps, as she was terrified.

When Lightfire looked up at the red-head, his expression didn't seem hostile. She realized that he was speaking, and his voice was gentle. His grip loosened on her wrists Lightfire seemed to calm down; this red-head was not going to hurt her.

His hands left her wrists completely, and she stood still in front of him. The red-head smiled at her and started to say something. Lightfire was getting a bit frustrated that she couldn't understand him, so she gently grabbed the sides of his face and pressed her lips to his.

Lightfire could feel the red-head's face heating up, so she broke away. When he spoke this time, the words were clear to her.

"Okay, normally I would've been fine with kissing a girl, but I don't know you!" The red-head exclaimed.

The silver-haired alien gave a slight bow to him; a gesture of an apology. "My apologies. On my planet, lip contact is the only way to learn a foreigner's language."

The red-head folded his arms over his chest and replied. "Well, on my planet, lip contact is something couples do when they like each other. So, obviously you're not from around here."

Lightfire bit her lip. "I am sorry, I was just scared. I could not understand you, so I apologize again if the gesture was a bit surprising."

The red-head shrugged and smiled again. He stuck out his gloved hand. "Name's Kid Flash, Honorary Teen Titan."

Lightfire took his hand and shook it slowly. "You are a Teen Titan? Is Starfire here then?"

Kid Flash shook his head. "Sorry, no other red-heads here." He paused and narrowed his cerulean blue eyes at the silver-haired alien. "You're not related to her, are you?"

"Oh yes, I am," Lightfire nodded in response. "Starfire, Blackfire, and their younger brother, Wildfire, are my cousins."

"What brings you to look for Star then?" He asked as he cupped his chin in his hand.

"Well..." she started. "Blackfire received a serum from another species of alien so that she could test it on her own people. In return, the other aliens would support her by sending troops and supplies so that she could over throw Tamaran. She tested the serum on both of my parents, but they did not..."

Lightfire choked up. She hadn't thought about her parents at all. She swallowed hard and continued. "Blackfire tested the serum on me, and it succeeded. I could not be turned into a weapon against my own planet, so I escaped. I meant to land where Starfire was staying, but it seems that I am stuck here, where ever 'here' may be..."

Kid Flash gently grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the hallway. "Then why don't we give the Titans a call?"

"Really? We can communicate with them by the chat of video, correct?" Lightfire asked. Kid Flash gave her a funny look, but nodded and hummed in response. She beamed and nearly dragged Kid down the hallway from excitement. If they could contact Starfire, then she could come back to Tamaran with Lightfire and battle Blackfire.

Kid Flash led her to the computers and hooked up his communicator to it. He tapped the screen of it a few times, and the words "CALLING TITANS WEST (TEEN TITANS)..." appeared on the the large monitor in front of them. Lightfire and Kid Flash stood there for a few minutes before realizing that the Titans were not going to pick up.

Lightfire looked to the red-head who's brow was furrowed. "That's weird...they almost always pick up from the Tower..." He picked up the yellow device again, tapping the screen. "Let's try calling Robin."

The screen now read "CALLING ROBIN...". It only took a few moments for the Boy Wonder to pick up.

"Robin here," he greeted them. "What's up, Kid? You're going to have to make this quick, we're doing some out of the country work."

Lightfire glanced at the red-head. "Out of the country?" She repeated. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Kid looked at her grimly. "That Starfire won't be coming to help anytime soon."


	4. Chapter 3: Target Acquired

**A/N: Sorry for such a wait! I've had a bunch of writer's block and fun stuff like that. I also apologize that this isn't as long as the other chapters. I promise, the next one will be longer. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I only own Lightfire._**

* * *

"Tokyo? You're in Tokyo at a time like this!?" Kid Flash shouted at the screen displaying the Boy Wonder. "She needs to see Star in person, like, now."

The silver-white haired alien stood next to the red-headed speedster awkwardly. Kid Flash was staring down Robin from behind the screen. A scowl was etched into Robin's features.

"Look, Kid," the Titans' leader started. "It's not my fault some evil mastermind is planning the downfall of Japan as we speak. What was I supposed to do? Stand by and let Japan possibly get blown off the map? And besides, how was I supposed to know that Starfire's cousin was going to visit and ask for her help?"

The speedster's shoulders slumped as he realized that the Boy Wonder was right. He tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him. "But there are other aliens after her, Robin; Blackfire's after her too," Kid Flash explained. "What do you want me to do?"

"You're just going to have to keep her safe until we get back. If you need help fending off the other aliens or Blackfire and her forces, don't be the hero and say you can handle it. Call for help if you need it. I'm sure Titans East would be happy to help. Robin, over and out."

The screen went black and the red-headed speedster stared at it with a clenched jaw. With a frustrated sigh, he turned his back to the monitor and glanced at the Tamaranean.

"You heard the man...uhh," Kid Flash stared dumbly at her. He still didn't know her name.

She picked up on this and said, "I believe my name in your language is Lightfire."

Kid Flash scratched the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. "Right, Lightfire. Well, you heard Robin; looks like you're stuck with me until they get back with Star."

Lightfire glanced up at him and then at the floor. A sigh escaped her lips. "Do you think they will be back soon? Because the longer I await for help from Starfire, the more likely Blackfire will come after me."

"I dunno," Kid Flash scratched his head quickly and dropped his hand to his side. "I guess it really depends in what kinda case they're working on there. I mean, it could take them a few days, or even a few weeks for them to get back."

The petite alien looked disappointed. The red-headed speedster totally understand why she felt this way; staying with a complete stranger for possibly two or three weeks was not what he would've had in mind if he had crash landed on unknown territory.

To break the silence between them, Kid Flash put a hand on Lightfire's shoulder and smiled at her. "Well, since you'll be here for a while, why don't I show you around the place?" At this, Lightfire looked up at him, and with a small smile, she nodded and let him lead her around.

The silver-haired alien seemed to loosen up after the red-headed speedster started to show her around his base. Kid Flash stopped in front of the door that led into his room. The door opened with a hiss and revealed the rather bland bedroom to the two of them.

"And this is my room. If you can't find me anywhere, I'm most likely going to be in here," Kid told her. Lightfire nodded in response.

An awkward silence found it's way into the air between them, and the two teens just stared at each other for a few moments. Kid Flash cleared his throat and broke eye contact with Lightfire. She quirked a short eyebrow at him.

"As long as no aliens attack us tomorrow," the red-headed speedster said somewhat sarcastically. "Would you like for me to show you around the city? I mean, we don't know how long you're gonna be here, so it wouldn't hurt if you knew the area a little better—"

"I think that is a great idea, Kid Flash," she smiled up at him. "I have been wondering what a 'movie theater' is for some time. Starfire tells me that she and the Robin go there occasionally. Do you think it possible that we could go there at some point?"

"You mean like a date?" Kid Flash smirked at her. At this, the silver-haired alien furrowed her brow.

"'Date'?" She asked. "What is this 'date' you speak of? Do you mean the date of the month?"

The red-headed speedster chuckled and shook his head. "No, a date is when people that like each other just hang out and have a good time together."

Just as Lightfire was about to respond, something shook the base to its foundation. Through the window, Kid saw vaguely humanoid figures darting through the air. A muffled scream could be heard from outside, and a column of fire lit up just outside the window. Lightfire's teal eyes widened in fear, and she started to breathe heavily.

"K-Kid Flash," she stammered. "They have found me."


	5. Chapter 4: Put to the Test

**A/N: Hello again! Long time, no update, huh? Sorry about that; I've been very busy and I've had much writer's block for nearly all my stories that I'm currently working on...But why don't we just skip that and let you guys read.**

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Lightfire, and the race of aliens mentioned in this chapter.**_

* * *

"Looks like we're gonna need a rain check on that date, Lightfire," Kid Flash muttered as he started to make his way to the front entrance of the base. "Let's go kick some alien butt."

Lightfire, with a look of half determination and half fear, nodded. The red-headed speedster ran at a normal pace so that she could keep up with him, and he lead her down the hallway to exit the base.

The door hissed open and Kid Flash bolted into the street. Lightfire took off and flew over the roofs of the skyscrapers. A cry of distress came from a small group of pedestrians as four vaguely humanoid figures closed in on them.

Kid Flash skidded to a stop to get a better look at the things that were bothering the innocent people. He thought he was just imagining it, but Kid Flash could've sworn one of them were made of flames.

"Hey, ugly!" the red-head called to the humanoid figures. The four figures whipped around, and Kid Flash gasped. Lightfire flew in lower to get a better look, but he had no idea why she'd want to even look at them.

The one standing—or floating, rather—to his left seemed to be made of pure wind and vapor, its appearance shifting with every move it made. It had some sort of skeletal structure, but Kid Flash couldn't tell what it was. The one beside it had some sort of skeletal structure made of what looked like molten rock under its skin of red and orange flames. The next one was very similar to the volcano-based on, but instead of molten rock and fire, this alien was composed of water and crystal. The last alien stood all the way to Kid Flash's right, and it looked like their leader. Its skin was made entirely of greenery; vines coiling around its arms and legs, leaves covering every square inch of its body. The red-headed speedster realized that this one had no eyes, but just empty black eye sockets, with small leaves that blinked with resemblance to eyelids.

_Okay, they are definitely _not_ human,_ Kid Flash gulped as the one that looked like a walking forest turned his empty black stare to him. It then spoke—some language that was not any language he had heard of—and the others started to move toward the red-head.

Before Kid Flash could move a muscle, Lightfire shot at the feet of the aliens, diverting their attention to her. She yelled something in the same language that their leader had spoken, clearly taunting them. The silver-haired girl descended to the street and touched down in front of Kid Flash, still speaking to the unidentified alien life forms in front of them. Lightfire held her arms out to either side of her, and said in English, "If you want to hurt him, you are going to have to get through me."

The red-headed speedster was shocked; he barely knew this chick and here she was, throwing her life out on the lone for him. Kid Flash had to admit, he thought this was pretty cool, even if this was only her bravado talking.

In a matter of seconds, columns of flame shot out at the two teens, and Kid Flash bolted towards the sidewalk. Lightfire took to the air again. Her hands lit up with teal energy, and she started to shoot at the two alines that had followed her. This left the red-headed speedster to deal with the one of fire and their leader.

With a smirk on his face, Kid Flash ducked under vines that whipped in his direction, followed by fireballs. The vines now tried to whip at the speedster's feet in an attempt to trip him up, but the red-head simply jumped over and around them.

While Kid Flash was successful on the ground, Lightfire wasn't having nearly as much luck as he was having. The alien of wind (known as what she could recall as the _Peregrinian Spiritus_) trapped her in a swirling vortex of wind while the _Peregrinian Aqua _dealt blows to the Tamaranean.

Eventually the vortex stopped, leaving the silver-haired alien dizzy. She caught a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye and shot another starbolt in that general direction. Lightfire completely missed. Her vision straightened out after she shot the starbolt, and her head began to tingle.

Without any real reason why, Lightfire moved to her left just in time to miss a blow from the _Peregrinian Aqua. _The alien tried again to hit Lightfire, but she shot up into the air before the water alien could pull its arm back.

With a bit of confidence, the silver-haired alien's vision went teal. She shot lasers at her pursuers, and managed to shoot the _Peregrinian Spiritus_ out of the sky. To avoid the other alien that was after her, Lightfire started to descend to the ground. Her vision blurred as if she was moving extremely fast, and suddenly, she was back on the ground.

_How did I...do that? _Lightfire thought.

"Lightfire, behind you!"

The silver-haired teen jammed her elbow into the hot skin of the _Peregrinian Ignus,_ and it hissed from the impact. Lightfire saw the alien composed of greenery out of her peripheral vision and went to kick it. In a flash of movement, the alien caught her leg mid-kick and tossed her down the street. Lightfire tried to get up into the air as she tumbled and skidded across the asphalt, but nothing worked. She eventually stopped about a hundred feet away from the fight.

Lightfire's arms stung and tingled as she managed to get to her feet. Her pale skin was scraped up from her elbows to her upper arm. The silver-haired alien tried to ascend into the air but her emotions weren't working with her, and she crumpled to her knees again.

In a matter of minutes, Kid Flash made his way over to her in a blur of red and yellow. He crouched down in front of Lightfire to assess her state.

"What happened to the Peregrinians?" Lightfire asked as the speedster help her to her feet. She flinched when his arm brushed up against her raw, bleeding skin.

Kid Flash gave her a sort of funny look. "You mean those alien things? Took care of 'em." He looked at her arms again. "We should get you cleaned up."

As they made their way back to the base, he couldn't help but wonder, how was he going to keep Lightfire safe for two weeks if their enemy was this powerful?


End file.
